Misao Walkthrough
The order in which parts will be recovered will be described in this order: 1. Misao's Brain 2. Misao's Head 3. Misao's Arms 4. Misao's Eyeballs 5. Misao's Legs 6. Misao's Heart Normal Walkthrough After the intro, go downstairs and ignore the room next to Student Council's. You'll be downstairs. Go into the leftmost room and you'll be in the Staff Room. Ayaka's there, rummaging through Mr. Sohta's desk and reading love letters. Conversing with her is optional. After that, go to 2F's leftmost classroom and check the upperleft locker. You'll free Mr. Sohta, and he'll say that the school looks odd and he'll look around the place before wandering out of the classroom. Aki will yell that this school is dangerous, but Mr. Sohta will not heed Aki's warning. Check the locker again to find your first item, "Locker Key". Afterwards, go back to the Staff Room and equip "Locker Key". Unlock all of the lockers in the staff room and open them. You'll find Misao's brain (first part), which will jump out of the second-to-left locker. After, go exit the room and check out the locker in the bottom-right area. You'll find your second item, "Bat". Equip the bat and keep going right. Keep walking until you hear Yoshino scream for help. Go find her, and she'll ask you to untie her. Choose "Help her" and then after Aki makes a pact with Yoshino to stop bullying those weaker than her, she will exclaim that "He's here!". Jump into the corpse's stomach that's right next to her. After the event, Yoshino will be dead, leave and go outside. Keep walking straight until you can see a well. Go inside it, and smash the three boulders that's blocking your way. Take caution, however, as destroying the third boulder will trigger a monster with red eyes to accelerate towards Aki. It is advised for you to quicksave on this part, because you might die multiple times. Afterwards, go straight once the boulder/skull crashes into the other end. You'll find stairs leading down. Go down, and you'll find a room with a small body of water. Go inside the water, and Aki will wash the blood off of herself. A hidden opening will explode after the cutscene. After going inside, you'll find Misao's head (second part). Leave this area, and continue. Go back to 1F's Sciene Lab and go to where Yoshino is. You'll see a salt mandrake in a tube, which is near Yoshino. Leaning against the wall is a machine. Interact with it, and select "Yes". This will free the mandrake. The mandrake will follow you. You must lead the mandrake near the telephone, and once it does, it will faint because of the sound the telephone will make. Don't get close to the telephone, though, or you'll die. Read the book that's on the same table with the telephone, and it will say that if you rub the mandrake, it will produce salt. The book says that the Mandrake will get mad if you do it if it's awake, so you should do it whenever it's sleeping. Reading the book is a necessity for progress to be made, so at some point before baiting the Mandrake into the phone, read the book. Go back to the salt mandrake and harvest its salt. Leave, since you can't do anything else there right now, and go to the Infirmary, the door nearby the Science Lab. There, you'll find Ayaka lying down on a hospital bed, panicked after allegedly being assaulted by a monster, with Mr. Sohta standing right next to her. Mr. Sohta will ask of Aki to bring a tranquilizer to him, saying that it might calm down Ayaka a little bit. Go back to the Staff Room, and check Mr. Sohta's desk. Aki will say that she doesn't see a tranquilizer in his desk. Going back to the Infirmary, you'll see that Mr. Sohta's sitting against the wall, and Ayaka is laying on the floor, dead. Aki will run up to her and would try to wake her up out of her consciousness, but it will fail. Mr. Sohta will speak little, and he will give you Misao's arms (third part). Afterwards, he will explain that he found the arms while looking around the school. Aki will not question this. Leave, and to go the Boy's Bathroom. You'll witness a cutscene with Saotome screaming for help, since a monster will eat her. Tohma is standing there, and he couldn't do anything. Saotome will scream for Tohma to help her. Instead of being a good boyfriend and helping her get away from the monster, he runs out of the boy's bathroom, screaming. Aki will say that she needs to help Saotome. Go left, and you'll find a fire extinguisher. Go back right, and to see the monster eating Saotome. Aki will attack the monster with the fire extinguisher, killing it in the process, however, unable to save Saotome in time. After the cutscene, leave the bathroom and go to the Girl's. Knock on the right-most door three times, and then the first stall's door will open. Go inside the stall, and interact with the toilet. Select "Yes" and the right-most stall's door and wall will explode, and Hanako's ghost will appear. You need to avoid the ghost and fish the coins out of the toilet. After you fish out the coins from the toilet, however, Hanako will stop following you. If you interact with her, she'll say "Y-You smell awful!" before disappearing. Hanako.png Hanako 2.png Hanako 3.png After that event, leave the bathroom and go right until you find a vending machine. Equip "Coins" and interact with the vending machine. Select "Yes" and you will get "Pocari Sweat". Go up to 2F and go inside the middle door, which is the Library. You can now use the function "Warp". Talk to Miss Library, and choose "Be her friend". She will ask for a wonderful name, since Aki will say "Miss Library is kind of awkward". You can choose her name, but if you want "Novella", she'll still think it's wonderful. However, she will reject the names "Aya" and "Maria" under the pretense that she dislikes them, yet another hint that she is acutally Aya from the game Mad Father, however, she will still accept the names, albeit not liking them. Miss Library will say that if you ever run into trouble, you can ask her, and she will do whatever she can to help, even though she doesn't know how useful she could be. Aki will thank her and you will both stop talking. From now on, you can ask her for hints, and you can talk to her. Go right, and you'll see where Miss Library is sleeping and staying. Approach the table that's in the middle of the room, and take some Lilies out of the vase. Leave. Go to the Hall, and interact with the bulletin board in the middle of the room. It will tell you to "adorn" three places on a map. The A, B and C on this map represent vases found in the desks of Classes 2-A, 2-B and 3-C. Place the Lilies in these vases, and a voice will say "I'm waiting on the roofttop..." Head to the Rooftop, and you will see a chest. Open it, and you'll find Misao's eyeballs (fourth part). Return to the 3F's upper-right classroom and go to the upper-right corner. There's Tohma there in the corner, trembling. Interacting with him will activate a cutscene in which Tohma will agree to save Misao with Aki, however, being stopped short in his footsteps moment later by a ghost. Although wounded, he will remain partially conscious, and Aki will carry him to the Library. After the event, go to where Miss Library is at and talk to her. Miss Library will ask what's the matter, and Aki will exclaim to help Tohma. After the cutscene, go back into the Library and go to where Tohma is. Equip the "Pocari Sweat" and give it to him. He will thank you and will drink it. After a little, he spits it out and finds a key. He gives it to you, and you will get "Small Key". He is mad and will say that he's going to go to sleep, and will even say not to wake him up, angered after accusing Aki of deliberately putting "Junk in his juice". Return to 3F and go north, where you'll find the emergency bell. Interact with it, and select "Push". The wall that east from it will explode. Equip the "Bat" and go to the room next to Student Council's. Read the Principal's diary, and it will say that the emergency exit key has dropped out of the vase. Interact with the vase on the table, and select "Destroy". After the event, you will obtain another item, "Emergency Exit Key". Go back to 2F and head north. Keep heading north until you find a door, and don't look at the ghost behind you; you will die if you do. Equip the "Emergency Exit Key" and unlock the door. After going inside, you'll have the urge to go north. When you do, you'll find Kudo on the floor, and it seems he lost two of his limbs. He will explain that a monster was after him, and he sprained his leg. A little after, you are prompted with a decision: Either to help him or just to watch. Choose "Watch" and Misao's ghost will appear. Kudo will apologize to her, and confess his love to her. Instead of being flattered and replying that she feels the same way, Misao will say that she doesn't love him and she wishes him to die. Misao's ghost disappears, and Kudo is then ran over by a car which is later revealed to have been piloted by Misao's legs. After the event, go back to the boy's bathroom. You will see the car that ran over Kudo, and his head is still there. Interact with the car and open one of its doors, and out will pop Misao's legs (fifth part). Leaving, go west. This will be an infinite loop of the same hallway. To stop this, equip the "Salt" and use it on the fifth-to-left window. Interact with the fifth-to-left window when the sale is equipped, and Aki will sprinkle the salt on the tile. The evil spirit will go away, and you can finally head west. You are now in the music room. Sit down on the chair, and don't do anything until the music stops. Do not move from the chair until the song finishes otherwise you will be killed by a ghost. After the music ends, the ghost will say "Thank you for listening..." and then a chest will appear. Equip the "Small Key" and use it on the chest. Out pop another item, "Boot Disc". Return to the 1F Science Lab and equip the "Boot Disc". Use the machine up against the wall - not the one we used to free the mandrake - and activate it. You will be prompted to input the following code: 78450. One of the containers that's up against the wall will explode, revealing a spirit that's hiding. The spirit's exposition will cause it to disappear out of being startled. You can go behind the containers and to the next machine. You will once again be prompted to input the following code: 31269. The container that holds Misao's heart (sixth part) will explode, and you are now free to grab the heart. Go outside to the Abyss. Offer all of Misao's body parts to the tables, and when you do, a cutscene will activate. All of Misao's body parts are returned, but nothing happens. Warp to Student Council and ask Onigawara why nothing is happening. In this cutscene, Aki will ask Mr. Onigawara why it isn't working. Mr. Onigawara will explain that one more soul needs to lift the curse, a live sacrifice. Aki offers to be the last sacrifice, but Mr. Onigawara glares at her and explains that someone that she truly hates - in other words, someone she has a grudge with. There are only two remaining: Mr. Sohta and Tohma. Equip the item "Bat" and go over to one of them, and kill one of them. *Kill Tohma - Bad Ending *Kill Mr. Sohta - Good Ending Which ever one you kill, go back to the Abyss and enjoy the last scenes of the game. If you have aimed for the good ending, you will unlock "Truth", an extra one where you can save your friends' lost souls and help them be reborn again. Truth Walkthrough "Congratulations on beating the game. Did you enjoy Misao? Now then. A new story awaits you, one you have thus yet far to see. None know what may happen. Are you prepared?" You can select "Yes" or "No". Selecting "Yes" would make Mr. Onigawara carry on. Selecting "No" will have Onigawara take his leave, and you will be sent back to the main menu, where, when you're "ready", you can return to the Truth ending. This can be repeated an indefinite number of times. "Then allow me to guide you. Welcome to a new story..." The screen fades to what it looks like the hallway in front of Student Council's office. Aki is there, trying to look for her contact lenses on the floor. "Strange... Where'd it go...?" Misao walks in and sees you. "U-Um... What is it?" A little after, Aki is found in another world when she was just in her classroom. Mr. Onigawara's voice can be heard, and this brings Aki relief, but surprise at the same time. You are now in control after the cutscene. Head north, and you'll find Mr. Onigawara. Talk to him, and Aki will ask why he has summoned her. He will explain that he feels sorry for the people who has sacrificed, since they are being tortured and now are suffering. After the cutscene, touch the first tombstone that would soon be revealed to be Kudo's. There will be a series of cutscenes of the past before you are teleported in a pitch-black world. Looking ahead, Kudo is on his knees, and there is a bunch of Misao clones calling him names and cursing him. Kudo is begging for mercy while they are doing so. Go over to Kudo and talk to him. Aki will say that Misao is too nice to say any of these words to anyone, not even to him - because he is best friends with her still. Kudo suddenly realizes this and the clones of Misao disappears. Kudo stands up, just to see Misao's ghost. Kudo appologizes to Misao. After that cutscene, you are teleported to the tombstones. In front of Kudo's tombstone is a baby, Kudo's reincarnation. Advance to the next tombstone adjacent to the first one. You are in a dorm. Trying to get out is pointless, because the door is locked, trapping you inside. Misao will come out from under the upper-right bed and you are then teleported to the boy's bathroom. Yoshino is being beaten up by three Misao's. They're apparently kicking her, since Yoshino is on the floor - only in her underwear. This is for apparent revenge of the bathroom incident. Search the urinals for an object each urinal. *Salt *Bat *Coins Equip the bat and use it on the three Misao's. After beating them, talk to Yoshino. Aki will demand that Yoshino stops bullying (which she's done in the 1F Science Lab before she died), and she'll promise as well. You'll end up back where the tombstones are. There's another baby that's in front of Yoshino's grave. Touch the tombstone on the right of Yoshino's grave. You are then watching another cutscene. After that cutscene, you are transported to another cutscene, and it takes place on the back of the school. There, there's Tohma and Saotome are eating lunch together and flirting each other. Unluckily for Saotome, though, Misao's hiding, watching. Misao is infuriated by this and comes out from hiding. Tohma and Saotome notices this, and they stop eating lunch and talking. Tohma rushes to Misao and confess his love to her. Misao does the same thing. Saotome now has a shocked and hurt face, like if she were about to cry. Saotome tells Tohma that he told her that Misao was just a game, but he replies by saying that he lied and says he loves Misao. Misao then adds to that by saying that Saotome's just the one for fun. Both Misao and Tohma start to kiss. You are now in control of Aki again. Go over to Saotome and talk to her. After telling her that Tohma's just all appearance, she will ask you for your bat. Startled, you ask her why. But, that was too late. She already has your bat. She gets closer to the couple and she kills Tohma. "I don't need you, Tohma!" Afterwards, you are back to the tombstones. There's a new baby; Saotome! Triple the cuteness! Any who, go east and Mr. Onigawara will warn you that the killer of Misao is there. Ignoring all warnings ahead of you, go touch Ayaka's hairpin. A cutscene plays, back to where you were finding out Ayaka was rummaging through Mr. Sohta's desk. "Fine! What do I care!" You leave Ayaka, and storm out of the room in sheer frustration. The rest of the cutscene goes on like normal, with her continuing to peek into Mr. Sohta's desk full of love letters. When she searched the bottom drawer, out pops Misao's arms. Mr. Sohta comes into the room and sees the arms right next to Ayaka. Mr. Sohta says that Ayaka has found out his secret. Ayaka flees the room, with Mr. Sohta following behind, soon finding themselves in the Infirmary. The truth is Mr. Sohta was about to kill Ayaka, but good thing we made it in time. The cutscene will go on like how we did it, but this time it goes on. Mr. Sohta literally kills Ayaka, and he only told you to find his tranquilizer so he could spare himself some time to kill Ayaka. He lied about the monster attack. The cutscene ends and you are back in front of Ayaka's hairpin. Touch Mr. Sohta's grave. You'll find yourself in Mr. Sohta's room. Check the computer, and it will say that Mr. Sohta is happy to be loved by all. But, dramatic starts when it says that it's the "mask" he wore that everyone loved the most of all, not his real appearance. A little after, it'll also say that he hates everyone going on about his appearance and how good looking he is, even Ayaka (although she does look up to Mr. Sohta). Actually, he was quite ugly looking in his high school years. He gets bullied by his appearance, and when he touched something and tried to give someone something that they dropped, they wouldn't even accept it. After some cutscenes you'll be back in his room, here you'll have to save and walk out, check the wardrobe on the top left side, then walk ahead to the right, there Mr. Sohta will appear and will say "no one accepts me..." and will walk towards you, (if you let him continue, itll be game over) before the texts continues, press right and go to the wardrobe. after some time choices will pop up,come out and wait a little. choose come out (wait a little will let Sohta reach up to you and game over) ,then youll be back to the house, start exploring it again by touching the cat on the floor and will lead to some cutscenes, and the last part of the house will appear making you continue. once youre done, you are back in front of Mr. Sohta's tombstone. Go to Tohma's grave and touch it. But before Aki can even touch it, Mr. Onigawara makes an appearance and gives her a hand mirror, but won't explain what it's for. In here, Misao is actually with Tohma. The thing is, Misao apparently possessed Tohma (because she still loves him) so she can be with him in the other world. Aki will explain that Tohma was playing Misao. Misao replies by saying that she knows, and mysteriously, she even says that "she hates him, but loves him at the same time". Tohma wakes up and sees Misao's face, and in which she's terriffied. He trembles in fear. Misao asks what's wrong with her, and luckily enough, Aki will have the hand mirror, which Aki will give it to her. She'll see her face and would turn around and say that she doesn't want to be looked at and be seen as she is now. Aki comforts her and says that they're friends. Misao is clearly happy for the longest time, and she will revert back to her main self. We see the same picture below. After the events in Tohma's grave, Aki is teleported back to school. Mr. Sohta's classroom is empty. Not even Mr. Sohta is there. She wonders if the whole Misao's curse is just a dream that has been lying in her head for years, until she sees the chalkboard (seen below the Truth walkthrough). The credits will start to roll. During that, Tohma was left alone in the other world and panics until he sees Mr. Onigawara. Mr. Onigawara takes him back to the school, and revives Ayaka as well. Then, we see Tohma and Ayaka in the library. Miss Library is even there, surprisingly, and even the baby forms of Kudo, Yoshino, and Saotome. Ayaka is adoring the babies while Tohma is annoyed with them. Ayaka, Kudo, Yoshino, Saotome, and Tohma stays in the other world and wouldn't go back to the main world, where their real homes are at. After this, you'll be prompted to give a password which will allow you access into the Rec room, where design secrets and dev notes are for each character.